Another World, Another Dream
by Pedal Medal
Summary: Keladry is stuck in a morose dream, haunting her and finally never allowing her to awake. How can Domitan and Neal save her? What if they can't? Can Keladry escape the shackles of this implanted dream, and wake up from death?


**Title: Another World, Another Dream**

**Author: The Pheather**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Fantasy .. Supernatural**

_Summary/Copyright: Keladry is stuck in a morose dream, haunting her and finally never allowing her to awake. How can Domitan and Neal save her? What if they can't? Can Keladry escape the shackles of this implanted dream, and wake up from death? This story is copyright my idea - everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. The song belongs to Incubus._

-- -- -- -- --

It was black, all black. She couldn't see anything, nor could she hear anything. Those two senses had been stolen from her, and Keladry was about to panic. Keladry of Mindelan had fallen asleep. She had been suffering from these reaccurring nightmares, or dreams as some would like to think of them as. Those she didn't seek any healers, because Keladry was afraid they would think of her as a psycho. Domitan and Neal would probably rub it in also. Kel would rather just suffice with getting through these dreams and finding out the meaning. Maybe something in her was just ticked off.

_I hear you on the radio_

_You permeate my screen, its' unkind but_

_If I met you in a scissor fight_

_I'd cut off both your wings on principle alone_

_On principle alone_

A flash of light boomed all around her, almost blinding herself. In shock, Keladry had lifted her arms to shield herself, and slammed her eyes shut. Afraid. I mean, what could be the worst that could happen in a DREAM? A sudden force had started pulling down on her, and Kel's knees began to tremble madly. A soft whimper escaped her mouth, and reached her ears, but it made no difference. Her body was falling. Falling through the black nothingness.

Through her eyes, she could see that she was weaponless now, looking over herself. A long green dress covered her, and her pale hands trembled, gripping on tightly to the loose sides in a hectic grab. Thud. There was a huge pain on her side, where a cold stone dug into her. It seemed Keladry had landed pretty hard...

Kel looked about, too shocked for words at the sights about her. Slanted wooden crosses peeked out from the ground in random places, many gravestones also stood about. Quickly, she sat, leaning against the gravestone she had landed on. Not paying attention to any of the engravings, because, there was a haunting melodic song in the background. Digging her nails into the crumbling stone, she hoisted herself up. Keladry was pretty tired, no matter though. Dizzy, but still caught in her triade, looked up. And screamed only a shriek a maiden could scream. Pantings caught in her throat, and her legs suddenly felt like iron. Rooting to the spot.

_Hey megalomaniac_

_You're no Jesus_

_Yeah, you're no Elvis_

_Special, as you know yourself_

_Baby, just step down, step down_

The angels flew above, their faces irregular and mismatched, bodies made of concrete. Their wings looked like worked metal, and tears stained the faces of these mobile angels. They had arms outreached towards Keladry of Mindelan, and the melodic whispers were growing louder. "Keladry.. Keladry.. she can't wake up, Domitan! Get someone.. something!" The words were a blur in her mind, Kel could barely piece the trail of speech together. She was too busy trying to unroot herself, as she was slowly sinking into the ground. What a nightmare. Kel's eyes felt so tired, wearily closing then fluttering open with her fight regained. She gave another heart-felt scream, but the concrete angels did not cease.

They were coming closer, and Keladry could feel their hot, stony breath upon her forehead. Whimpers were uttered incessantly - almost insanely. How could one little dream do this much damage to her? How scared was she really? Or was she just panicking in the moment of things...

Her waist was now becoming swallowed in the gravel, and she had begun scratching literally at the ground, her nails taking much damage. Her skin was breaking out in large gashes, which lead to more worried moans and little whimpers of fright. Sweat had broken out upon her, and the concrete angels only seemed to float around her. She felt a hard slap upon her cheek, squirmed, and resisted as hard as she could. All the while the frightening words echoed about her also, behind the gravestones, "Keladry of Mindelan! I command you to awake!"

_If I were your appendages_

_I'd hold open your eyes_

_So you would see_

_That all of us are heaven sent_

_There was never meant to be only one_

_To be only one_

Domitan was literally shaking Kel's shoulders in a hectic pace. Screams from her had awoken almost everyone during the night. Each little whimper from her made Dom more angry that she wouldn't wake up, until Neal shoved him aside and made Dom sit on the sidelines. Neal had gained a bucket of water and a little cloth, quickly dabbing it worryingly upon her sweating forehead. It was so blank to him why she had suddenly outbursted like this, tears had started falling from her closed eyes already.

Was something inside hurting his best friend? What was happening? All Neal could do for now was speak in a commanding tone to her, and try to hold Domitan back from shaking the living hell from her. "Kel.. Keladry.. wake up dear Keladry of Mindelan. WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Nealan was becoming more and more frustrated by the second, not being able to wake her. It was enough that Dom had become some little nagging pest, who kept suggesting that they slap her silly or something like that. Neal muttered something about immaturity and kept dabbing her forehead, trying to speak soothingly to her, trying to wake her anyway he could.

_Hey megalomaniac_

_You're no Jesus_

_Yeah, you're no Elvis_

_Special, as you know yourself_

_Baby, just step down, step down_

I felt like tearing myself up, I was sinking lower and lower. My lower body felt so heated up and I didn't understand any of this. I couldn't fight anymore, just squirm. I had sunk so low. Those concrete angels never stop moving, they daze me until.. until the end. What is happening to me? I can hear Neal and Domitan blatently speaking to me, but why can't I answer? Why are there tears dribbling down my face, why am I here?

The angels have finally decided to do something. They swoop lower and lower, and the gravel around me has cooled off and I've stopped sinking. Thank goddess I kept my arms up, or else I wouldn't be able to pull myself out of here. But each time a concrete angel, as I so fondly call them now, turns and stares at me with their empty eyes, I cannot help but stare back and stop my struggle. There are rocks digging into me, and it pains me to do so to climb out. A loud crash is heard above me, yet I don't have the strength to see what it was. All I know is that all the wings have been broken, and all the angels have been smashed.

The landscape falls beneath me, like a backdrop. I'm back in this vortex of nothingness. A black hole. I can't hear my echoes anymore, and I can't see. For all I know my eyes are shut. My body feels like a water rush goes through me, I take a deep breath, and open my eyes that had been shut of a supposed long period of time. I'm afraid of seeing those angels, limping and dragging themselves towards me. But no. I am lying in my bed, my sheets all twisted off into a corner. In front of me is a staring, apathetic Nealan. Oh, my best, darling, friend! How good it was to see him, and Domitan! He looked so stressed, they both were sweating with worry, I bet.

I blink a couple times, my body too heavy to lift. So all I have to offer to the two of them is.. "What are you two staring at?" They WERE in my room. And I WAS in a sleeping gown. Not that long emerald dress anymore. My eyes darted to my bed, I felt so eager to run from it, yet I was so tired and my strength just pulled me down.

Domitan just stares. Nealan stutters, mouthing words but could not find his voice. I stare back at the two of them, my eyebrows raised and just trying to act like nothing was wrong, but something was. We are all in complete silence... wondering the same thing, WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST HAPPENED.

_Authors Note: Dude. My first fic. Wowers. Anyways, took a bit of muse to write. o.O Review.. please? I would love it oh so much. Please please tell me how Kel's POV went, I think it was VERY VERY bad. Worse than I could ever imagine. Thanks for any flames and reviews.. -kisses and hugs-  This would *personally* be considered a one shot. My first try.._


End file.
